Followers of Chucky
by PotCFan101
Summary: Another alternate ending to Cult of Chucky, but happier. Andy goes to Harrogate to save Nica, but soon discovers that Chucky lied, he was never there to begin with. Soon, Andy and Nica come face to face with the real cult of Chucky.


"Madeleine's dead." Doctor Foley announced.

Nica Pierce blinked. She knew that doll would be nothing but trouble ever since it first showed up, but no one would believe her. And now, that disbelief led to Madeleine being killed.

"Chucky did it." Nica insisted, but deep down, she knew it was in vain.

"No, she killed herself." Foley told his patient, clearly annoyed. "She dug him up and mutilated herself to make it look like Chucky did it."

"No." Nica moaned, shaking her head from side to side.

"Unless you killed them all, Nica." Foley continued. "You know, it doesn't really matter to me, because either way, it's going to make one Hell of a book. But now, you're gonna have to go back to Lochmoor. It's too bad, because here, I could have given you so much more personal attention."

"He's gonna kill you too." Nica warned. Foley just looked at her smugly, unfazed.

"No, he won't." Foley replied, taking out a small box. "He was never here to begin with."

"Do you honestly believe that?" Nica asked, as Foley revealed a pair of red high heels from the box. "After seeing your own patient's murders?"

"I do." Foley admitted, slipping the shoes onto Nica's feet. "Because I was the one who killed them." Nica stared at her doctor, a look of terror flashing across her face.

"You?" Nica asked. "But why?"

"I am one of the founding members of his cult." Foley explained. "Charles Lee Ray and I were old friends, back when he was alive. I've been following Chucky ever since he transferred his soul into a Good Guy doll."

"Then you were the one who wrote those messages and killed Angela and Claire!" Nica accused. Foley grinned, confirming her suspicions. "What about Madeleine? Did you kill her too?"

"No." Foley said flatly. "She actually did kill herself. She was a very devoted member of the cult, even in death… but no matter, Miss Valentine should be here soon, just to watch as I kill you."

"You're gonna die." Nica warned. "And I'm going to tell everyone about you." Unfazed, Foley reached up and grabbed a handful of her hair.

"You're a diagnosed schizophrenic, and a murderess of five people." Foley sneered. "Well, at least that's what everyone else believes. No one is going to listen to you." Foley leaned in to kiss Pierce, but she spat in his face, causing the doctor to stumble back in surprise. Foley quickly recovered, and reaching out, he slapped Nica across the face, hard. Just then, Carlos came in, and Nica had the slightest hope that she could be saved.

"Carlos, help!" Nica screamed. "Doctor Foley is crazy!"

"I can't do that, Nica." Carlos replied casually.

"Our good friend Carlos is part of the cult." Foley smugly stated. "But what is it?"

"Someone new turned up about an hour ago." Carlos announced. "You'll be surprised. It's Andy Barclay."

"So, he finally got committed, eh?" Foley grinned. "C'mon, we might as well pay him a visit. Oh, and bring Nica with us, just to show him our handiwork." Carlos nodded and grabbed Nica's wheelchair, rolling her out of the office.

Outside, the guard that placed Andy in his cell noticed that a red car was parked in front of Harrogate. Curious, the guard walked over, noticing that no one was inside, with only a blonde haired doll in the back seat. Just as he was about to leave, Tiffany Valentine came up behind him, using her nail file to slit the man's throat.

"Cherry snow cone." Tiffany remarked, licking the blood off the blade. "Yummy."

Andy Barclay sat in a corner of his padded cell, patiently waiting on for Chucky to come after him. It had been over an hour, and he was beginning to believe that the doll wasn't there at all, and that the Chucky head just sent him on to a dead end. Just as he was giving up hope, Andy noticed movement, and looking up, saw a little girl with red-blonde hair opening the door with a keycard.

"You're such an asshole sometimes, you know that?" The girl asked, with a hint of sarcasm and irritation in her voice.

"I thought I told you to wait outside, Alice." Andy scolded.

"Fuck you, it's cold out!" Alice Pierce shot back. "Besides, Tiffany's here, and so is your ex."

"Shit." Andy groaned. "You got an idea where your aunt is?"

"Not a clue." Alice shook her head. "But we'd better move quick. I already saw Rachel come in, and I'm sure Tiffany's gonna follow. I'm assuming you'll want your doll back?" Andy nodded, and the pair exited the cell and began walking towards Doctor Foley's office.

Carlos and Foley wheeled Nica out of his office, bumping into Malcolm along the way, staring at the body of Nurse Ashley. Nica looked closer, seeing that there was a drill in Ashley's chest, with three bloody holes.

"I did it." Malcolm announced, grinning. "I killed her! I gave that bitch what she deserved!"

"Malcolm? You too?" Nica asked, shocked. "But what about Madeleine pushing you in?"

"Oh, that was just a little show we put on for you." Malcolm grinned. "We knew you'd be watching."

"But then, who put me in this straight jacket?" Nica asked.

"That was me." Carlos told her. "I came back, and put you in Foley's office."

"Chat's over." Foley announced. "We were going to see Mister Barclay?" Carlos smiled, and they continued to Andy's cell, with Malcolm following. Unbeknownst to them, Andy and Alice were watching from another room, hearing the entire conversation.

"The cult?" Alice whispered, looking up at Andy. "Then that means…"

"The son of a bitch was never here at all." Barclay growled. "We need to get to the doll, and quick." Andy and Alice made their way to Foley's office, seeing the short haired Good Guy doll on the desk. Andy grabbed a letter opener from a drawer and cut into the doll's stomach, pulling out a gun he left in there in case Chucky showed up.

"I trust you still have your piece?" Andy asked. Alice nodded, revealing a smaller sized pistol that she had strapped onto her leg. "Good. Now let's go save your aunt."

Doctor Foley, Carlos, and Malcolm made their way down to Andy's cell, while Nica was paralyzed with fear. The group finally made it, but were surprised to find the door open, a guard knocked out next to the cell. Peering in, Foley saw that Barclay wasn't in there.

"He escaped." Foley muttered, but suddenly heard Nica laugh again. Having had enough of the paraplegic, Foley slapped her again, causing Nica to stay silent.

"Don't rough her up too bad!" Foley looked up, seeing Tiffany and Rachel walk towards them. "We still have to keep her alive... for now."

"Then get the fuck away from her!" Everyone turned their heads, seeing Andy and Alice standing at the other side of the hallway, with their guns trained on Foley and Tiffany. Growing impatient, Andy fired his pistol, hitting Rachel right between the eyes.

"Alice?" Nica asked, shocked.

"I said, get the fuck away from my aunt." Alice repeated, aiming her gun right at Foley's head.

"No can do, kiddo." Tiffany replied, resting her nail file on Nica's neck. "Scram, kid. We're just here for Andy."

"Then how about a trade?" Andy offered, stepping forward. "I'll come with you, if you let Nica go." Tiffany looked up, thinking for a moment, before grinning.

"Deal." Tiffany smirked, pushing Nica and the wheelchair at Andy, who stopped her from plowing through him and Alice.

"Andy, you can't be serious." Alice whispered, as Andy gave her his other gun.

"A deal's a deal." Andy replied, and began walking towards Valentine. Alice, meanwhile, checked on her aunt.

"Aunty Nica, are you alright?" Alice asked, not seeing any scars. "Did they hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine." Nica reassured her niece.

"Good, because I'm sorry." Alice muttered, before kicking the wheelchair into another cell, and began shooting, killing Malcolm and wounding Carlos.

"Fuck, let's go!" Tiffany shouted, and she, Foley, and Carlos ran into the recreational room, dragging Andy behind them.

"What're you gonna do, kill me?" Andy scoffed.

"No." Carlos admitted, pulling out a medical drill he had gotten from Ashley's corpse. "You're going to tell us where you're keeping our master." Carlos began drilling into Andy's foot, causing Barclay to scream in agony.

"Fuck you." Andy snarled, spitting at Carlos. "I ain't telling you shit."

"Wrong answer." Foley told him, taking a scalpel and stabbing Andy's knee.

Back in the cell with Nica, Alice approached her aunt, first checking to make sure they weren't followed.

"It's been too long." Alice announced, sitting down for a moment. "I haven't heard from you in years. I sent you letters, Aunty Nica, but I can now guess that you never received them..."

"I don't understand." Nica said. "Tiffany told me you died."

"Aunty Nica, she lied to you." Alice grumbled. "Did you really think she was telling the truth?"

"I haven't seen you in four years, what was I supposed to think?" Nica protested. "Where were you anyway?"

"With Andy, planning on breaking you out." Alice explained. "Four years ago, Chucky found me at my other grandma's home, in Rhode Island. After he killed her, I saw that he really was a monster, and escaped before he could get me. I travelled around for a bit, before I found out about Andy Barclay on the Internet and hitched a ride to Chicago. He and I have been planning on getting you out of here ever since."

"Then how come it took you so long?" Nica asked, confused.

"You ever tried breaking someone out of a prison, or asylum?" Alice asked, cocking an eyebrow. "You can't just barge in, guns blazing! Hell, we had to move up our schedule, when Andy saw that article on the gossip site!"

"What article?" Nica asked, her eyes narrowing.

"There was a news article on the Perez Hilton, saying you were blaming a doll." Alice replied. "There were pictures of you with a Chucky doll…" Nica's eyes widened.

"Carlos took those pictures." Nica realized. "Shit. This was their plan all along, to get Andy here. I don't think they were counting on you though."

"Honestly, I thought Andy would be going alone too, but he drove down to the apartment to pick me up." Alice revealed, causing Nica to give her a weird look. "What? I wasn't going to stay in his cabin."

"So, what do we do?" Nica asked.

"Well, first, we need to get you back on your feet." Alice announced, and placing her hand on Nica's back, mumbled a voodoo incantation. In a second, Nica sprang out of the wheelchair and stood up, shocked that she could feel her legs for the first time in her life.

"Thank you, Alice." Nica said, hugging her niece.

"Thank Andy. He found it in the Voodoo for Dummies book." Alice replied, before handing her a gun. "Do you know how to use this?"

"Do you?" Nica asked, staring at her niece. Alice simply smirked, and walked out the door. It took a minute for Nica to remember how Alice shot Malcolm. "...Of course you do."

"Right, time to save Andy." Alice declared, and began running down the hallway, with Nica following close behind.

"Aah! Fuck you!" Andy yelled, as Tiffany and Foley continued torturing him. "I'm not telling you where Chucky is!"

"Yes you will, asshole." Tiffany snarled. "Or else…"

"Or what, you'll kill me?" Andy laughed.

"No." Tiffany admitted. "We'll just do everything to Nica and Alice what we did to you, but twice as bad." Andy's eyes widened in fear.

"You wouldn't." Andy said. "You're bluffing."

"Try me." Tiffany grinned, and signaled Carlos to start up the drill again. "If you don't tell us where Chucky is, then we'll kill Alice, and make you watch." Carlos moved the drill closer to Andy's head, but a shot rang off, with a bullet piercing Carlos' hand and causing him to drop the drill. Two more shots were heard, and Carlos was shot in the chest and head.

"God dammit!" Tiffany grumbled. "Honestly, what does it take to torture a guy in peace?"

"Nothing, because you're going to let Andy go." Alice told the bride of Chucky, as her gun was smoking. "You're outnumbered."

"Please, I can easily kick your ass." Tiffany snorted. Just as she was about to slash her nail file across Andy's throat, Barclay headbutted her and stood up.

"Then what about me?" Andy asked, with a look of determination.

"You must be feeling weak, Barclay." Tiffany warned. "We've already fucked you up pretty good."

"Funny, I don't feel weak." Andy told her, before turning to Nica. "I'm going for Valentine. Nica, take out Foley. Alice, stay back."

"With pleasure." Nica grinned, throwing her gun to the side and cracking her knuckles. "Been waiting to kill this fucker for a while."

"You always gotta take the fun out of this." Alice grumbled, as her aunt and Foley approached each other. Foley attempted to throw a right hook, but was caught by Nica, who kneed him in the gut. The doctor doubled over, and Nica uppercutted his face, causing him to land on his back. Not willing to be defeated, Foley pulled out a scalpel tried to slash Nica. Pierce quickly dodged the blade and grabbed Foley's wrist, twisting it and causing him to drop the weapon. While Foley was incapacitated, Nica grabbed the scalpel and stabbed the doctor twice, before slitting his throat.

"Serves you right, for what you did to me." Nica muttered, watching Foley choke on his own blood.

On the other side of the room, Andy and Tiffany continued fighting each other, but it was clear Andy was getting tired, mostly due to the pain he had already endured. What started out as a normal brawl quickly turned into a slugfest, with Barclay and Valentine simply trading blows to the face. Eventually, Tiffany had enough, catching Andy's fist and punching him in the gut, knocking the wind out of him. Andy gasped in pain, and Tiffany kneed him in the face, knocking him over.

"I tried to tell you." Tiffany smirked, pulling out her nail file. "You're weak." Tiffany raised the file, preparing to stab Andy, but Alice jumped on top of the older woman, repeatedly stabbing her in the back. Tiffany dropped her nail file, which Andy caught, and punched Alice off of her. Valentine turned around, just in time to see Andy stab her in the heart.

"Not as weak as you think." Andy grunted, and pulled the file out to stab upward through her jaw. Tiffany tried to speak, but couldn't because of the blade in her mouth, and fell to the ground, dead.

"I thought I told you to stay back." Andy told Alice, staring at her.

"You should know by now I don't listen to you." Alice grinned. Andy smiled back, but then clutched his side in pain, kneeling on the ground. "Andy! Are you alright?"

"Maybe I shouldn't have tried fighting Valentine." Andy guessed.

"What do we do?" Nica asked.

"We gotta take him back to the cabin." Alice told her aunt. "C'mon, help me out." Quickly, the Pierce's put Andy's arms over their shoulders and led him out of the asylum and put him in his truck.

"You still know the way, right?" Andy asked. Alice nodded in confirmation.

"You know how to drive?" Nica asked.

"Andy taught me." Alice replied. "Now get in." Nica got into the passenger seat of the truck, having Andy sit in the middle, and Alice got behind the wheel, starting up the engine. The car wouldn't start, and fearing the worst, Alice climbed out, looking under the vehicle and seeing a puddle of fuel, with the rest leaking out.

"Shit." Alice muttered. "Tiffany took an extra precaution in case if we survived."

"What about her car?" Andy asked, sounding groggy. Knowing what he meant, Alice and Nica dragged Andy into the backseat of Tiffany Valentine's car, throwing the doll out, and then dragged Andy's duffel bag of weapons into the trunk.

"You and your toys, Andy." Alice teased, before getting back into the driver's seat and starting the engine, thankful the car started up this time. With a final nod to Andy, Alice drove off, putting as much distance from Harrogate and driving back to Andy's cabin.

Hours later, Alice parked the red convertible outside a remote cabin, stepping out of the vehicle and helping Andy climb out.

"Is this why Chucky couldn't find you?" Nica asked, as she got out of the car.

"No." Andy replied bluntly. "I have an apartment in town to run my gun store. Chucky found me there, but I took care of him."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nica asked, while Alice snickered. Suddenly, they all heard an ear splitting scream coming from the cabin, and as fast as they could drag Barclay in, the three of them entered his home. Nica looked around, looking for the source of the noise, and found it in a head of Chucky, half of his face blown off, while a blonde woman with a black cap stood over him, ripping teeth out with pliers.

"Kyle, you can stop now." Andy groaned, causing the woman to momentarily halt her torturing of Chucky.

"Nica?" Chucky said out loud, seeing the woman walking instead of a wheelchair. "What the Hell happened to you?"

"You think you're the only one who can use voodoo, Chucky?" Alice asked.

"Andy?" Kyle asked, turning around. "What the fuck happened?"

"Tiffany." Alice answered. "She really did a number on him."

"Yeah, no shit." Kyle muttered. "Come on, we need to set him down." Nica and Alice laid Andy out, and Kyle performed a crude surgery, patching up most of the wounds and stopping Andy from dying.

"Will he be okay?" Nica asked, concerned.

"He'll be fine." Kyle reassured. "He's just passed out for a moment." Suddenly, Andy's eyes snapped open, and he gasped loudly.

"Jesus, will someone tell me what the fuck is going on?!" The Chucky head asked, growing impatient. Unfortunately, all he got was a swift punch in the mouth by Alice.

"Shut up, asshole." Alice growled, earning a look from Nica.

"That reminds me Alice, where did you learn to have such a mouth?" Nica asked.

"Chucky." Alice replied. "With a bit of Andy." Barclay stumbled off the table, still feeling like Hell.

"Thanks for fixing me up, Kyle." Andy told his foster sister. "And thanks for watching over my 'pet'."

"Anything for my foster brother." Kyle smiled back. "Besides, it's been a while since I've seen Alice."

"Likewise." Alice told the older woman.

"Fuck you!" Chucky yelled, causing everyone to look at him.

"You first." Andy shot back, sitting in a chair and being eye level with the doll. "Why'd you send me to Harrogate? You weren't there at all."

"Of course not, I'm still here." Chucky grinned. "I was just hoping Tiff would finally kill ya, then Foley could kill Nica."

"Well, too fucking bad, they're both dead." Alice announced. "Your little cult is gone." Chucky's eye widened, then narrowed in anger.

"You fucks!" Chucky screamed. "When I get out of here, you'll all pay!"

"You're not getting out of here." Andy declared, getting up and opening his gun cabinet to looking through his weapons. "I'm through playing games with you."

"Oh, really?" Chucky laughed. "Even if you kill me, I'll just come back! I always come back!" Andy ignored the comment, and settled on using a 12 gauge shotgun, the same one he used to take off part of Chucky's face.

"You know, didn't have to go easy on you and your wife." Andy continued, loading the shotgun with a single round. "I could've just run in, shot everyone, and gotten out with Nica. I could've just blown you to pieces, and that would be it. I want you to remember that. I wanted to remind you that you can't fuck with me anymore. If you ever truly come back, in all the years to come, in your most private moments, I want you to remember… you never could beat me." Andy finished his speech, and leveled the shotgun at the center of Chucky's face.

"End it." Alice whispered, with Nica agreeing.

"This is the end, friend." Andy repeated the same thing he told Chucky all those years ago, before pulling the trigger, and destroyed the killer doll for good.

 _The End_


End file.
